culturefandomcom-20200222-history
1946 in film
The year 1946 in film involved some significant events. Events *November 21 – William Wyler's The Best Years of Our Lives premieres in New York featuring an ensemble cast including Fredric March, Myrna Loy, Dana Andrews, Teresa Wright, and Harold Russell. *December 20 – Frank Capra's It's a Wonderful Life, featuring James Stewart, Donna Reed, Lionel Barrymore, Henry Travers, and Thomas Mitchell opens in New York. * Cinemagoing in the United Kingdom reaches an all-time peak, with 1,635 million admissions during the year. Top-grossing films (U.S.) (*) After theatrical re-issue(s) Awards Academy Awards: :Best Picture: The Best Years of Our Lives – Goldwyn, RKO Radio :Best Director: William Wyler – The Best Years of Our Lives :Best Actor: Fredric March – The Best Years of Our Lives :Best Actress: Olivia de Havilland – To Each His Own :Best Supporting Actor: Harold Russell – The Best Years of Our Lives :Best Supporting Actress: Anne Baxter – ''The Razor's Edge'' Golden Globe Awards: :Best Picture: The Best Years of Our Lives :Best Director: Frank Capra – It's a Wonderful Life :Best Actor: Gregory Peck – The Yearling :Best Actress: Rosalind Russell – Sister Kenny :Best Film Promoting International Understanding: The Last Chance (Switzerland) GRAND PRIX (Cannes Film Festival): :Portrait of Maria (María Candelaria), directed by Emilio Fernández, Mexico :The Turning Point (Великий перелом, Velikiy perelom), directed by Fridrikh Ermler, Soviet Union :La Symphonie pastorale, directed by Jean Delannoy, France :The Last Chance (Die Letzte Chance), directed by Leopold Lintberg, Switzerland :Men Without Wings (Muži bez křídel), directed by František Čáp, Czechoslovakia :Rome, Open City (Roma, città aperta), directed by Roberto Rossellini, Italy Top Ten Money Making Stars Notable films released in 1946 #It's a Wonderful Life Serials *''Daughter of Don Q'' *''Chick Carter, Detective'' *''The Crimson Ghost'' *''Hop Harrigan'' *''King of the Forest Rangers'' *''Lost City of the Jungle'' *''The Mysterious Mr. M'' *''The Phantom Rider, starring Robert Kent and Peggy Stewart *The Scarlet Horseman'' *''Son of the Guardsman'' Short film series *''Shirley Temple'' (1932–1946) *''The Three Stooges'' (1934–1959) *''Popular Science'' (1935–1950) Animated Short Film Series *''Mickey Mouse'' (1928–1952) *''Looney Tunes'' (1930–1969) *''Terrytoons'' (1930–1964) *''Merrie Melodies'' (1931–1969) *''Popeye'' (1933–1957) *''Color Rhapsodies'' (1934–1949) *''Donald Duck'' (1936–1956) *''Pluto'' (1937–1951) *''Andy Panda'' (1939–1949) *''Goofy'' (1939–1953) *''Bugs Bunny'' (1940–1962) *''Tom and Jerry'' (1940–1958) *''The Fox and the Crow'' (1941–1950) *''Woody Woodpecker'' (1941–1949) *''Mighty Mouse'' (1942–1955) *''Droopy'' (1943–1958) *''Chip and Dale'' (1943–1956) *''Screwball Squirrel'' (1943–1946) *''Yosemite Sam'' (1945–1963) *''George and Junior'' (1946–1948) Births *January 5 – Diane Keaton, American actress, producer and director *January 19 – Dolly Parton, American country singer and actress *January 20 – David Lynch, American director *January 26 – Gene Siskel, American film critic, Siskel and Ebert (d. 1999) *February 7 – Pete Postlethwaite, English actor (d. 2011) *February 20 **Brenda Blethyn, English actress **Sandy Duncan, American actress, comedian, dancer, and singer *February 21 – Alan Rickman, English actor (d. 2016) *March 12 – Liza Minnelli, American singer and actress *March 21 – Timothy Dalton, Welsh actor *April 18 – Hayley Mills, English actress and singer *April 19 – Tim Curry, English actor and singer *April 21 – Claire Denis, French director *April 25 – Talia Shire, American actress *May 9 – Candice Bergen, American actress and model *May 20 – Cher, American singer and actress *June 1 – Brian Cox, Scottish actor *June 15 – Brigitte Fossey, French actress *July 6 – Sylvester Stallone, American actor, screenwriter and director *July 13 – Cheech Marin, American actor and comedian *July 22 – Danny Glover, American actor and director *August 16 – Lesley Ann Warren, American actress and singer *September 15 **Oliver Stone, American director and producer **Tommy Lee Jones, American actor *September 19 – Michael Elphick, English actor (d. 2002) *September 28 – Jeffrey Jones, American actor *October 4 – Susan Sarandon, American actress *October 15 – John Getz, American actor *October 27 – Ivan Reitman, Slovakian-born director and producer *October 31 – Stephen Rea, Northern Irish actor *November 6 – Sally Field, American actress and singer *December 14 – Patty Duke, American actress (d. 2016) *December 17 – Eugene Levy, Canadian actor, comedian and director *December 18 – Steven Spielberg, American director and producer Deaths *January 5 – Slim Summerville, 53, American actor and comedian, All Quiet on the Western Front, Captain January, Niagara Falls, Charlie Chan in Reno *February 1 – Jenő Törzs, 58, Hungarian actor, Secret of St. Job Forest, Alraune, Oliver Twist, Number 111 *February 6 – Justus D. Barnes, 84, American actor *April 1 – Noah Beery, Sr., 64, American actor, She Done Him Wrong, The Trail Beyond, The Mark of Zorro, Mystery Liner *June 23 – William S. Hart, 81, American actor, The Narrow Trail, The Silent Man, The Money Corral, The Return of Draw Egan *July 2 – Mary Alden, 63, American actress, The Birth of a Nation, The Plastic Age, Brown of Harvard, Strange Interlude *August 9 – Léon Gaumont, 82, French film pioneer *August 13 – H. G. Wells, 79, British science fiction writer, The First Men in the Moon, The Invisible Man, The War of the Worlds, The Island of Dr. Moreau *August 26 – Jeanie MacPherson, 59, American actress and screenwriter, Dynamite, Manslaughter, The Godless Girl, The Captive *August 28 – Florence Turner, 61, American actress, The Chinese Parrot *September 21 – Olga Engl, 75, Austrian actress, Phantom, Frauenmoral *October 31 – Gabriel Gabrio, 59, French actor, Pépé le Moko, Wooden Crosses, Lucrezia Borgia, Gigolette *November 18 – Donald Meek, 68, American actor, Stagecoach, You Can't Take It with You, Captain Blood, State Fair *December 12 – Renée Jeanne Falconetti, 54, French actress, The Passion of Joan of Arc *December 25 – W. C. Fields, 66, American comedian and actor, The Bank Dick, It's a Gift, Never Give a Sucker an Even Break, My Little Chickadee Film debuts * Kirk Douglas – The Strange Love of Martha Ivers * Burt Lancaster – The Killers * Dean Martin – Film Vodvil: Art Mooney and Orchestra * Yves Montand – Star Without Light References Category:1946 in film Category:Years in film